


Nomenclature

by bramblePatch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Universe, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Gen, Names, Nicknames, Post-Scratch, Strider Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a fairly stupid nickname that's not even phonetically similar to my name," Broderick replies mildly. "And no, that's not an invitation to start calling me 'Brah' instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomenclature

"Yo, Bro, did you finish off those poptarts?"

Broderick Strider looks up from his cheerios and newspaper - the local paper runs a technology page on Wednesdays, which he finds interesting even if his own expertise has long since reached the point that anything printed for the masses on the subject seems vapid and often awkwardly inaccurate - and sighs. "You're the only one in this household who eats those things, Dave," he reminds his guardian. "They taste like neither brown sugar nor cinnamon. In fact, I would argue that they taste like death. Also, please don't call me that."

His brother - or paradox recombinant, if one wants to be precise, but generally "brother" is close enough - pauses in rifling through the cupboard and looks over his shoulder. Dave is in his usual morning state of dishevelment, tie askew, shirt untucked, aviators flawlessly in place. "It's your name," he says.

"It's a fairly stupid nickname that's not even phonetically similar to my name," Broderick replies mildly. "And no, that's not an invitation to start calling me 'Brah' instead."

Dave turns to face him properly, and boosts himself up to sit on the counter. Somehow, despite being a successful adult in his early thirties and looking it, there's something about the elder Strider that seems eternally thirteen; it's especially apparent to Broderick at times like this, when Dave is a little off balance and trying to appear casual. "You never objected before," he points out, deadpan.

Broderick shrugs, suddenly a little uncomfortable under his brother's red gaze, despite two pairs of shades preventing actual eye contact. This would, it occurs to him, be a much easier conversation in a text-based medium, even if it would mean being exposed to Dave's total estrangement from standard punctuation. But it's started now, and a Strider doesn't back down, doesn't ask for a change of venue to alleviate some minor social anxiety. Dave might grant it, but he'd never let his little brother live it down.

"Maybe I'm growing up," he says. "Would you prefer I asserted my individuality in some other way? Break into the liquor cabinet, court assassination, that sort of thing?"

Maybe he'll apologize to the girls later. Not that they'll understand why he's apologizing.

Dave studies him for a long moment, that searching look that the younger Strider has never been quite sure whether to think disturbing or comforting, then gives an almost imperceptible nod. "Broderick it is, then."

"Actually..." This part shouldn't be hard to say; it's already the name in common use among his friends, even if when he started using it Jane kept giggling and calling him "Ace" and suggesting he eat more hot sauce. Suddenly, though, it strikes him as a little too close to Dave's brand of absurdity - but then, there's an appealing irony to shedding one douchebag nickname in favor of another just as bad. "Actually, you know what? That _is_ kind of a mouthful. Why don't we shorten it to 'Dick'?"


End file.
